Some Kind of Wonderful: Keith and Watts
by adj1995
Summary: Picking up right after Keith left Amanda for Watts. This is their continued story from my imagination.
1. Were the Movie Ended

**Disclaimer: I do not own Some Kind of Wonderful, or the song I Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley. If I did own SKoW I would totally make a second one. **

** This is just the last half of the last scene in the movie. The rest of the story will my mine. I hope you like it.**

"WATTS! WATTS!" Keith yelled as he ran from Amanda to Watts.

"Watts, Watts." He finally caught up to her. When she turned around he saw tears on her cheeks. He picked her up and kissed her. The kiss was just as passionate as it was earlier that day in the garage.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Ya, well you're stupid; I always knew you were stupid." Watts replied. She knew her best friend, maybe a little too well.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked" Watts pointed out.

Keith held out the earrings to Watts. She took them and looked surprised.

"I wanted these, I really wanted them"

"They're yours" Keith said. Watts took them and started putting them on. "You knew you were going to get these"

"No I didn't, I hoped, I didn't know"

"You knew."

"I had a feeling." Watts turned to Keith and looked at him, "Well, how to they look?"

"You look good wearing my future."

They walked down the street with their arms around each other. Watts knew that this will last forever.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I can't help falling in love with you<br>Shall I stay  
>Would it be a sin<br>If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
><em>Darling so it goes<em>  
><em>Some things were meant to be<em>  
><em>Take my hand take my whole life too<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't help falling in love with you<em>

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
><em>But I can't help falling in love with you<em>  
><em>Shall I stay<em>  
><em>Would it be a sin<em>  
><em>If I can't help falling in love with you<em>  
><em>If I can't help falling in love with you<em>


	2. After Keith's Date with Amanda

**I know I haven't updated in a long time… DON'T SHOOT ME! I've had a terrible case of writer's block. I actually just watched Some Kind of Wonderful again, and I now have gotten over my case of writer's block.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Keith and Watts walked down the street a ways before remembering that they had to take the car back to the garage. They turned around and walked back towards Hardy's house to get the car. On the way back Keith decided to run an idea past Watts.<p>

"What do you think about giving Amanda a ride home? I mean we brought her here, and it would be the nice thing to do to give her a ride home. What d'ya say?"

"I guess it would be fine. As long as she sits in the back, and you drive. I can only handle so much safe driving a day." Watts said with a slight smile.

Keith laughed and kissed the top of her head, "You have a deal."

As Keith and Watts got closer to the house they saw Amanda outside talking to one of Duncan's friends.

"Hey Amanda, Do you want a ride home?" Keith asked as soon as they got within earshot.

Amanda looked up and smiled, "No, I think I'll stay here for a bit. Thanks for the offer all the same."

Keith shrugged his shoulders and walked Watts to the car, and opened the front door for her.

"You're carriage m'lady."

"Why, Thank you kind sir." Watts replied before getting into the car. Keith shut the door and walked over to the other side.

Keith drove over to the garage where he works and parked the car where his boss wanted him to put it when he was done.

"You ready to go home?"

Watts gave a big yawn, "Ya, I think so. You walking with me?"

"Of course, what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"Hm… boyfriend. I like the sound of that."

"Me too. Shall we?" Keith asked holding his hand out to Watts.

"We shall."

Keith and Watts walked over to her house hand in hand stopping every now and then to kiss each other. When they arrived at Watt's house the lights were off.

"Where are your brothers?"

"One is probably out with some girl, and the other is probably passed out drunk."

"I don't like you coming home to this every night. I mean I've never liked it, but now that you're my girlfriend, I really don't like it."

"Keith, you know I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry about me. My brothers pretty much leave me alone, and I leave them alone. But I can tell you one thing, once I'm done with school I'm movie out. I can't stand being here anymore. "

"I'll take care of you. That you can count on."

"You coming in at all?"

"I would like to, but my parents might worry if I'm not home soon. I told them I'd be back before one."

"Then you should go. I'll see you at the garage tomorrow."

"Night Watts. " Keith looked lovingly into her eyes, completely baffled how he could have been her friend for so long and completely overlooked the fact that Watts, his best friend, was in love with him. Keith leaned down to give Watts a kiss before leaving.

"Night Keith. I'll see you tomorrow."

That night after Keith got home he thought about his date with Amanda, and ending the evening with Watts as his girlfriend. He knew that everything was right in the world again. He quickly started formulating a plan that would enable him to get an apartment after High School for him and Watts. He knew that they would have to live in separate homes until he had enough money to pay for the rent. Only a few months left until he could be out on his own, and until he could be a proper family for Watts.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I don't actually have names for Watt's brothers... I did order the Some Kind of Wonderful book off of Amazon, but sadly I haven't gotten it yet... but if you want to know where I've been getting some of my information here's a Some Kind of Wonderful website that I've found... in my opinion it's pretty neat. <strong>

**I hope to update more, but I kinda have to be in the right mind set... Anyhow... R&R. and let me know if you have any ideas for me!**


	3. Keith's Thoughs

** Hey my lovlies! Here's a short chapter just to tie you over until I can think of more. Again I don't own SKoW, I wish I did, but I don't. Enjoy! Remember to R&R and if you have any story ideas let me know and I will take them into consideration!**

* * *

><p>Keith was slowly replacing the money that he took out of his savings account for his date with Amanda. At the rate he was going he would have enough money saved up to pay the first months rent on an apartment he had his eye on for Watts and himself. He wanted to get enough saved up for at least the first few months so they wouldn't have to worry much. Keith knew that once school got out for the summer and he graduated he would be able to go to full time working at the garage, and not mostly part time. He was planning on taking some night art classes after graduation. He was hoping that with the art classes he would be able to sell some of his paintings for a nice profit. With selling his paintings he would hopefully have enough money to provide a better lifestyle for Watts than she has now.<p>

Keith glanced at his clock and realized that he had work in about an hour and a half. He always looked forward to work, but now even more so because he got to spend it with Watts. She always hung out at the garage with him, hardly ever distracting from his work. The mostly talk like they did before, but whenever there was a lull in cars in the garage or people who wanted gas they would do couply **(A/N Yes I know this isn't a word) **things, like kissing… well mostly kissing.

Keith looked at himself in the mirror and he still couldn't believe that his best friend was his girlfriend. He still hadn't taken her out on a proper date. He was planning on it, but right now he couldn't think of anything to do with her that they don't do already. With Amanda he took her to all those places to show her that he could be uptown like she acted. **(A/N I don't know if this is true, but for the sake of my story it is) **Keith knew that the end of year dance was coming up soon, and he would like to ask Watts to go with him. He figured that the dance would be a good idea for a first date. He hoped with all his might that Watts would say yes, but he wasn't too sure with the whole dress idea. For as long as he knew Watts he had never seen her in a skirt, much less a dress. Keith started to think about how he was going to ask Watts to the prom. Until then he was planning on just enjoying his time with Watts.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know the chapter was short... my brain hasn't been working lately... but I have some ideas for Watt's prom dress, and I would like your opinion. On my profile there are three links below and I would love if you would PM me which dress you like. I'm leaning toward one, but I would love for you, my lovely readers, to help me decide. Sorry for uploding this so many times... the web addresses were being a pain in the ass.<br>**

**I look forward to your replies and reviews. Until next time!**

**adj1995**


End file.
